Always & Forever
by RikersPirateGal
Summary: "Always" Jessa said looking at Ross. "And Forever" Ross replied before kissing Jessa. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a new fanfic I'm going to write. I don't know if you guys will like it but I hope you do :) **_

It was like any normal day. I went to school, and came right home. My parents always got worried if I didn't come home right after school. What I didn't expect was for my life to be turned upside down.

We had sat down to eat supper like every night. Only tonight it was burgers and fries. My favorite meal so I knew something was up, since they didn't like this meal.

Halfway through the meal they decided to tell me the news. We were moving. To California. From Texas. I couldn't even finish the meal after hearing that. I felt sick. I couldn't leave all my friends to move there. This had to be some kind of joke.

After they did, in fact, tell me it wasn't a joke and they were serious I went up to my room and started crying.

I guess this is the part where I should introduce myself.

My name is Jessa. I'm 17 and I'm a normal teenage girl, but I happened to be in love with a band named R5. I like Ross the most, and sometimes during school I daydream about dating him.

Other than that I have a Twitter. I'm a total bookworm, and am a hopeless romantic.

My favorite color is turquoise. I love singing and dancing, and I love to have fun. Although I am good at handling situations when I should be serious.

Leaving Texas is a big deal for me. I can't just be expected to pack up and leave without being sad, but yet that's what my parents expect anyway.

***2 weeks later***

Today is my last day in my house. The one I lived in for seventeen years. I had already said goodbye to all my friends on Friday night.

My mom let me have a little party with my friends to allow me to say goodbye, but have fun while doing it.

At the party we had all kinda of snacks, and my mom even had my dad start a fire for us so we could have s'mores. It was honestly the best way to say goodbye to my friends, although I still didn't want to.

During the party none of us said anything about me moving, we just had fun. That's all we wanted to do, was have fun together one last time.

It wasn't until the next morning that we all realized that I was leaving, and going all the way to California. They all left with promises of visiting me in the summer.

Then Monday came. The day I had to leave. The day I dreaded the whole time I was packing.

They showed us pictures of the house, but nothing will compare to my life back here. My life here is perfect. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. I have a bigger house than I need. My mom is always home. It's perfect.

Soon my mom was calling me downstairs to leave. We were going to fly there because we had already shipped most of our stuff to our house in advance.

We drove to the airport in complete silence, because right now I was mad at my mom and dad. I was mad at them for making me leave everything behind.

Sitting in the airport waiting for our flight was extremely boring. My mom had taken my phone away a week ago when I yelled at her. I wasn't talking to my mom and dad.

So instead of being bored I watched out the windows. It was fun watching a planes come in and take off. We had a longer wait than usual, but my mom had promised me if I didn't complain I could have my phone back when we got to the house.

A couple hours after getting to the airport I was given money to go find something to eat. Of course I went and found a burger. I ate them any time I could.

Finally, after what felt like days, it was time to board the airplane. All I could think while boarding it was that this was the last time I would ever call Texas my home.

When the plane took off I watched out the window. I wanted to remember what my former home had looked like.

It was only when we were out of Texas that I realized I would never be coming back.

_**Okay... I know. I don't need another fanfic to write. **_

_**However I was asked by someone on Twitter if I wrote fanfics for my friends. I had never thought about it before, but I don't really like saying no so I told her I would see what I could come up with. **_

_**The girl is awesome! I have talked to her before and she is so sweet. **_

_**As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

***Jessa's POV* **

When I was a little kid I always thought it would be so much fun to love in California. There's nothing better than living on the beach.

If only I knew what it was really like. Living on the beach isn't as much fun as some might think.

I'm here to tell you that everything that everyone loves about them isn't true.

When I found out we would be living on the beach I was excited. I wanted to live there my whole life.

When we got to California everything changed.

The beach that we love on is nothing like everyone describes.

The beach is dirty, our neighbors are super loud, and there is nothing to do here.

Most people always say that there are carnivals on beaches. With fun rides and every kind of junk food you could imagine.

The beaches always look so clean.

It's something I always wanted but instead here I am. Wishing I had that.

Our house is perfect. It's everything I always wanted, but the beach we live on, not so much.

Our house is like a mansion. It has 8 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom and a huge walk in closet. It's the kind of house everyone wants.

I had decided to try to have fun so I went down to the beach.

I spent the day down there and found out it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

While I was laying on the beach tanning I met a cute boy.

He had blonde hair, was really tall, and was super hot! His name was Ross.

After we met we spent the whole day together. We agreed that the beach wasn't everything we dreamed of when we came here.

I learned a lot about him. He has three brothers and one sister, as well as a best friend. He said they moved here from Colorado about two years ago.

He never told anyone but it was extremely hard for him to leave everything behind. He didn't want to leave his family, or friends, or everything he knew.

Riker was the one who wanted to move out here, not him. He had a hard time adjusting to his new life at first.

We had a lot in common, and I think he will be the one that will help me get adjusted to living here.

When I left all my friends promised nothing would change. We would Skype every night and text all day. Everything changed. They haven't Skyped me once and when I text them I am ignored.

I have no one anymore. No one cares about me and for once in my life I feel truly alone.

That is until I met Ross. Something about him made me feel like everything would be okay.

After that day we spent every day for a week down on the beach. We both found out that it wasn't that bad when you were with someone else.

The beach, instead of being gross and boring, because beautiful and fun. Ross and I made the beach 'our place'.

Soon we were going into the water and it was just as fun as being on the sand. In the water we would play games like Marco Polo or even just tag.

It seemed funny how I thought the beach was stupid before I met Ross, but after I met him it became the place I was at every day.

Some days we would just lay on the sand and enjoy each other's company, other days we would act like little kids and just have fun. We would build sand castles, and then ruin them. Other days we would chase each other around, screaming and laughing the whole time.

We eventually decided to clean up our area of the beach, and we spent a whole day doing that. After we got that done we were proud of ourselves. We celebrated getting it cleaned by having a fire.

It was just Ross and I, but it was fun. We learned eventually during that week that our family didn't really care about us because they never asked where we were going. One night we stayed out on the beach all night and they didn't care.

That night... It was fun. It was the last night before school, the last night that we could truly have fun. We stayed up all night just being kids.

We just wanted one night where we didn't have to worry about everything, and we got that. We started out the night by building sandcastles. That was something that we did every day now. Only this time we didn't ruin them. We wanted them to stay on the beach as long as they could.

After that we went swimming. It was fun. Even though it was just me and Ross, we found our own ways to have fun.

After that we just sat on the sand thinking about how much everything would change when we went to school.

Before we went into our houses to get ready for school Ross pulled me over to a tree and start writing something on it.

It said:

_Ross & Jessa_

_Best Friends_

_Always & Forever_

_**Okay so it's probably short, I think? I can't see how many words it is, but I hope you guys like it anyways. I was writing this chapter and came up with that ending... It was perfect for this story :) **_

_**Anyway please tell me what you think :) **_


End file.
